7th Stand User: Desert Temperatures
by CrazyMouseInc
Summary: The desert is much too cold at night. She'd never get to sleep like this. Based on the fan-game, "The 7th Stand User."


…

…

…Brr!

How could the desert possibly be so hot during the day, but then get so cold at night?

" _Moisture is key!"_ A voice rang in her head, _"Moisture is what helps the air retain or resist heat. The lack of moisture in the desert air is both the reason it gets so hot while the sun is up and so cold once the sun is down. The desert air has no resistance to the sun's rays, and no ways to hold on to the sun's warmth once the source is gone."_

A lot of good that information was doing her at the moment.

After recovering Abdul, traveling underwater in a sub, and a run in with the High Priestess, the group had decided to rest in a small, very small, fishing village. It was nice to finally catch a break; sleeping at such a cozy, quiet inn was more than welcome, but then the shortcomings set in. Sure, the blankets helped, but there was a distinct lack of heat running through the building. What had been fine shade from the sun apparently served as very little insulation from the cold.

Brrrr! She couldn't stop shivering; she'd never get to sleep like this!

…Not just her, but her current bunkmate was likely having trouble sleeping from her constant trembling as well.

It was a _small_ inn within a _small_ village. There were four beds to a room, and the only other room was already filled. The crusaders had to share the beds between the six of them.

She'd volunteered to share a bed. Being the smallest in stature among them, it didn't feel right to insist on having a bed all to herself, when another person could easily fit with her. The girl already had no choice but to share a room with a bunch of males.

Of course, after she'd volunteered, Polnareff had volunteered as well, immediately driving her to the opposite side of the room. She had just meant to hide behind Jotaro is all; the dude was a giant, and she was small by regular standards. He completely obscured her from sight if she stood behind him, but she ended up volunteering him by association. Mr. Joestar said the two would share a bunk; he got roped into it just because of proximity.

On cue, the two glanced at each other. His expression was even as always, while hers was more so apologetic. She hadn't meant for him to be caught up in it, but as long as she wasn't sharing a bed with Polnareff, she really didn't care. _"Yare yare daze."_ He didn't really complain either, accepting the decision quickly.

Like she said, she didn't take up much space. There wasn't much distance, but that there was _any_ space left between the two while sharing such a mediocre bed frame was impressive. For the most part, she enjoyed being the small size she was, and not taking up much room was a fine example of reasons why.

Unfortunately, like the desert air, her little body didn't seem to hold onto much heat either. She was thankful that Jotaro wasn't hogging the blanket, or else she wouldn't be able to keep what little warmth she had.

Brr! If she could just stop shaking for a moment, maybe she could fall asleep and ignore the cold that way. Her body, however, was having none of that. Her teeth weren't chattering, thank goodness, but she couldn't quit trembling, not even for a moment. Darn homeostasis. Brrrr!

…A heavy sigh sounded off from behind her. Considering that the two were laying on the same mattress, the girl didn't hear it as much as she _felt_ it. So, he _was_ still awake.

Naturally, they had lied down facing away from one another. She couldn't see him, but she could easily imagine his usual stoic face brimming with impatience.

This sucked. The last thing she wanted to do was inconvenience anyone. That was why she volunteered! Yet, here she was, shaking like a leaf in the wind, keeping both of them up at who knows what time of night! What a pain.

"Yare yare daze."

She heard him mumble his usual phrase and then felt the mattress shift. Was he getting up? Now she was really feeling bad. Her shivering had forced him out of bed. Sheesh. What a mess this had turned into; ya try and do something considerate and things just never seem to…

She almost squeaked when she felt a hand turn her over and pull her in close.

Ah.

He hadn't left. The movement she felt was him turning to face her, and then reach for her.

…ah.

She was no longer cold. Even though they were facing each other now, she couldn't see his expression while up against him like this. She prayed that his eyes were closed.

Because her face was on fire.

He was quite warm to the touch, she discovered. Y-yes…quite warm.

From his breathing, it would appear that he was already falling asleep, without her cold chills keeping him awake. …Every exhale, she could feel his breath brush past her bangs and her forehead.

He had caught her by surprise, so her hands were up in simple defense. Of course, all that lead to was her hands pressing on his chest, once he pulled her to him. She stopped herself from tracing his muscles underneath his shirt, as tempting as it was, being so close. That's right…

…she was getting enough of a feel for them as is.

"…H-hot…

Even at night…the desert…

…is far too hot."

She'd never get to sleep like this!

* * *

 **Author's Comments:**

 **Based on something that happens in the fangame, "The 7th Stand User."** **It's subtle, but the in-game implications are kind of funny. I'll explain.**

 **Normally, in the game, the player character, upon reaching a new location, will start in the lobby at the inn alone. However, before meeting Iggy, the group arrives at a Fishing Village with a smaller inn. The inn doesn't have a lobby, seems like. Just two rooms, with four beds each.**

 **The player starts in the bed.** **With Jotaro (in the party.)**

 **I didn't think anything at first, but after walking around with some more party members, and heading back to the inn, I saw that Jotaro was still in the bed where the player had first woken up. "...we have time to rest. So I'm resting." Then, I realized that there were only _four_ beds, and six of us.**

 **We totally shared a bed. We _had_ to share a bed.**

 **The game never explicitly states this, but the implication is there. My brain ran with the idea and this was written. I had fun, and I hope, maybe, you did as well.**

 **"See You Space Cowboy..." Whoops! Wrong closing!**


End file.
